


End like this

by PrettyLittleGallagherGirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but a lot of angst, the middle part is fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleGallagherGirl/pseuds/PrettyLittleGallagherGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a joke. A way to pass the time and figure out the mystery of Beca Mitchell at the same time. It wasn't meant to end like this. This, this is the story of how Aubrey got the girl and then lost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End like this

It had started as a joke. A way to pass the time and figure out the mystery of Beca Mitchell at the same time. It wasn’t meant to end like this. This, this is the story of how Aubrey got the girl and then lost her.

  
**Part 1**

  
“We performed at the Cobb Energy performing arts centre. You bitch.” Great start to any relationship isn’t it calling someone a bitch to their face. To be fair though Aubrey hadn’t planned on falling for the alt girl at time she was too infuriating. Too different. Too outspoken. Yeah Aubrey had checked her out as she walked away to be fair though she wasn’t the only one, Chloe did too so it totally didn’t mean anything. She walked away and Aubrey thought that would be the end of it.

  
**Part 2**

  
It wasn’t the end. Beca Mitchell that was her name. Aubrey knew that because she had the nerve to show up late to the auditions and then have such a great voice it wasn’t possible to not let her in. And what was with that smug smile that says I’m good and I know it. That smug smile that lingered in the recess of Aubrey’s mind for days to come.

  
**Part 3**

  
“I can see your toner through those jeans”  
“That’s my dick”  
Aubrey had no idea what possessed her to let Beca in, Beca was already getting on her nerves and it was only day one.

  
**Part 4**

  
Aubrey was drunk but seriously after nearly losing to a group that sung using sock puppets of all things who wouldn’t be and seriously could Bumper be anymore arrogant. One thing that it is important to know about Aubrey when she is drunk she has no filter which means that drunk Aubrey says things she really shouldn’t, for example telling Chloe that there was nothing special about Beca Mitchell and that anybody would be an idiot to love her.

  
**Part 5**

  
“If that’s what I get for trying” That, that right there was the first time that Aubrey saw badass Beca Mitchells mask slip just for a second and the pain hidden deep in her eyes was enough to leave Aubrey stumbling for words but by the time she had them Beca was already gone.

  
**Part 6**

  
The next time Aubrey saw Beca she still had some vomit on the corner of her mouth and her pride had already been damaged enough that she didn’t want to damage it even more. But Beca’s stumbling apology and slow walk to the door brought back the memory of the ocean of pain that was hidden behind her eyes. So the words slipped out before she could stop them, not that she really wanted to anyway.  
“Beca, wait.”

**Part 7**

  
“I’ve never really been the kind of person who had a lot of friends that were girls but I do now” That was the second glimpse Aubrey had into the persona that was Beca Mitchell and it sure made her feel guilty for fall the things she had said to Beca and that thing she had said to Chloe while drunk. Beca was so much more than that badass façade and somehow Aubrey found herself desperate to find out more while terrified at the same time.

**Part 8**

  
“Bruno Mars: Just the way you are” clearly Beca hadn’t expected anything from this century from the way her breath hitched for a second before smirking at her and looking to Chloe to take the lead. If Aubrey had any lingering hesitations on letting Beca take the lead they disappeared after that. Beca had managed to do in under 5 minutes something Aubrey had been trying to do for months get the Bellas to make a cohesive sound that actually sounded good.

  
**Part 9**

  
“Aubrey wait” To say Aubrey was surprised was an understatement. Beca said her name with none of that confidence and swagger that she normally did. In fact the great Beca Mitchell actually sounded vulnerable. So she stopped and waited for Beca to catch up.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee? With me?”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know it’s just we’re going to be working really closely now getting ready for finals and I don’t know I’ll like to get to know you”  
“Okay” one word, one word and Aubrey’s entire life changed.

  
**Part 10**

  
“You know you’re different.”  
“Different?”  
“You know less uptight than you put out to world”  
“Yeah? Well you’re not as Badass as you want the world to think your actually kind of sweet”  
“Beca Mitchel is NOT sweet”  
“You kind of are but don’t worry its adorable”

  
**Part 11**

  
“Be my girlfriend?”  
“Your girlfriend?”  
“Yeah you know that thing that two people who really like each other end up becoming.”  
“I know what a girlfriend is Beca.”  
“So will you?” To say that Aubrey was a paradox of emotions would be putting it lightly. On the one hand she was so so happy that Beca like her felt something more on the other hand she still couldn’t get over the paralysing guilt over all the things she said. In the end the happiness won out.  
“Yes”

  
**Part 12**

  
“And the winners of the 2012 ICCA Acapella Championships the Barden Bellas” to say that Aubrey was happy was an understatement. She had done what no other captain had been able to do. She had lead the Barden Bella’s to victory however she knew she couldn’t have done it without her girlfriend. Seriously Aubrey couldn’t help smiling whenever she thought that she had by some fluke become Beca’s girlfriend and she couldn’t be happier.

  
**Part 13**

  
“I love you” it was a quite confession that Aubrey wasn’t meant to hear. It was the words that Aubrey knew Beca hadn’t spoken since she was 12 and her dad left. It was words that Aubrey wasn’t meant to hear yet. Words that Beca was only now beginning to understand. So Aubrey kept pretending to sleep and ignored the pang of guilt in her chest.

  
**Part 14**

  
“I love you” it was the quite words whispered into her ears after one of their date nights. Words filled with so much potential and hope.  
“I love you too Beca, more than anything”

  
**Part 15**

  
“When did you first start seeing me as something other than alt girl Beca?” Beca posed the question like it didn’t affect her at all but by then Aubrey knew Beca she knew that for all her badassery Beca was very insecure in her ability to be liked or even loved. So she took a moment to really think about her answer.  
“Semi-Finals”  
“Semi-finals, really, why?”  
“I was so angry at you but in the moment before you walked away I saw your façade slip for a minute and I knew you really did care”

  
**Part 16**

  
Aubrey had no idea what just happened one minute she was sitting with the Bellas catching up the next Beca was storming in and yelling at her  
“Wait what was it you said? Anybody would be an idiot to love her. No that’s not it if I remember you said something like this and I quote You can’t be serious Chloe its Beca Mitchell that girl is about as one dimensional as they come and a selfish, arrogant girl that will never amount to everything anybody would be an idiot to love her end quote.”  
“Beca”  
“Don’t Beca me Aubrey, what the hell?”  
“You were there?”  
“No”  
“Then how…”  
“Does it matter?”  
“No I guess it doesn’t. Beca I am so sorry but to be fair though it was way back before any of this happened”  
“You know what I don’t believe that. What was I to you Aubrey? Some kind of a game? Lets’ make the Alt girl fall in love me then break her heart”  
“No Beca no”  
“Then what Aubrey? If it wasn’t a game what possessed you to accept my coffee date when you felt that way about me?”  
“Beca –“  
“No wait don’t bother, I don’t even care, we’re done.”  
“Beca” but Beca was already gone.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I posted this on fanfiction.net a while back but I just set up this account so hey :) Anyway come bug me about the ending or just come bug me on my tumblr which is the - essence - of - awesomeness . tumblr . com without all the spaces and stuff obviously.


End file.
